No Other Choice Than This
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Aro&The Seeker:."Contra la curiosidad de aquel vampiro, someterse era la única opción, no había escape, nunca lo habría" Reto. Crossover.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Aro&The Seeker.

**Advertencias: **Crossover entre Twilight/The Host :D

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**No Other Choice Than This**

**(25# Sumisión)**

* * *

_The Seeker._

_._

La habían encontrado, ella se había descuidado tremendamente, y pensó que aquel sería su fin, que intentarían quitarle toda la información que pudieran y que luego se desharían de ella, pero se equivocaban, porque ella no hablaría, defendería a su tipo, a las almas, por más que le costase la vida allí. Aquellos humanos no sacarían de entre sus labios ni una sola palabra, ella era una buscadora, estaba preparada para soportar todo (pero no contó con que ellos no eran humanos, eran algo completamente distinto, algo que existía en el pensamiento humano desde hacía muchos siglos, unos monstruos que eran de todo menos horribles en aspecto, y que eran reales, pero debían camuflarse entre sus presas, y ella se había topado justamente con los más poderosos de todo el mundo, y no había forma de esquivarlo, porque ellos tendrían lo que quisieran de ella, inormación, todo).

Aro, supo que bajo aquel nombre respondía el líder, parecía demasiado grande como para ser tan temido, se veía demasiado maltratado por los años, y se veía a leguas que había presenciado miles y miles de años en carne propia. Se lo veía frágil, incapaz de gobernar, pero tenía claro que era altamente respetado, incluso por sus hermanos, y terriblemente temido, como cada uno allí en la guardia se lo demostraba a diario. Ante la palabra de Aro, nada había por criticar o dudar, y sólo unos pocos eran los favoritos allí (como aquella muchacha rubia, de ojos muy rojos, que le miraba como si quisiera comérsela viva, o su hermano, el que siempre estaba a su lado). Pero aunque él se viera frágil, era mucho más poderoso que ella, mucho más veloz que ella, y mucho más peligroso, y no tenía ni tendría escapatoria de aquel lugar.

Con sólo oler su esencia, Aro había descubierto que ella no era una simple humana, que había algo dentro de ella, algo pequeño, muy pequeño, que controlaba su cuerpo, que lo dominaba y volvía suyo, y aquello intrigó demasiado al vampiro (no era de extrañarse, supo ella luego, gracias a algunos datos que Gianna le había dado, que el amo fuese tan curioso y se asombrase ante las cosas nuevas o extrañas), y como coleccionista que era, la agregó, con una sonrisa que se le tornó demasiado fingida, a su colección (y aquel _"Es asombroso, quizá pueda ampliar mis horizontes con gente como tú, querida, aquello que llamas almas, sería sorprendente poder conocer sobre ustedes, todo lo que sea posible, ¿no?"_, acompañado de aquella maldita sonrisa, le sonaba demasiado mal, demasiado mal).

Y ella estaba metida en un maldito lío, lo sabía, no había escapatoria allí, y con ella, había condenado a gran cantidad de los suyos, porque Aro era demasiado curioso, y la única forma de satisfacer dicha curiosidad era experimentando; las almas eran seres pasivos por naturaleza, ante el miedo y la amenaza, no veían una mejor opción que el sacrificio o la sumisión (y las risas, las malditas risas de dicha de él, le molestaban tanto, le dolían tanto).

Estaba atrapada, no podía salir, y ellos no habían tenido la gentileza de acabar con su vida. La tenían allí presa de sus juegos, siendo un objeto de experimento y realmente comenzaba a dudar de su resistencia y su promesa de no sacrificarse ante el miedo. Ella era una buscadora, estaba preparada para la agresión, pero no había funcionado y nunca lo haría frente a ellos, aquellos seres que eran demasiado poderosos.

Tanto ella como a aquellos a los que atrapaban, solamente les quedaba ser seres pasivos, sumisos, hacer lo que a Aro le diera la gana, porque la sumisión parecía ser la única manera de sobrevivir, o al menos, vivir un poco más de tiempo antes de que todo se amontonara y fuera demasiado por soportar. Someterse era la única opción.

* * *

_&._


End file.
